


Whisky

by HiveQueen



Series: Hombres Maduros [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo gira en torno al Whisky para el rey de los demonios, incluso cuando se trata de Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisky

**Whisky**

 

 

 

Encontrarse en su despacho por la mañana, con un demonio ensangrentado y de mal humor sentado de espaldas en su escritorio, no era la forma en la que había imaginado empezar su fin de semana. En primer lugar, porque de no ser Crowley ya le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua vendita o hubiera usado el mejor de sus trucos para encerrarlo en una trampa de diablo y así exorcizarlo. Pero al ser él, se contenía de su instinto de cazador de saltarle encima y acabar con él.

Se le acerco con cuidado, porque cuando el demonio estaba enfadado solía hacer berrinches que terminaban por mandarlo a cuidados intensivos durante unas semanas, esta vez no se dejaría herir, ni aunque fuera –según Crowley- sin querer. Cuando estuvo a una buena distancia (solo un par de pasos), lo rodeo para tenerlo de frente, y así comprobar por el mismo la gravedad de la situación.

El demonio levanto la mirada mientras el rubio lo rodeaba, sus ojos ardían de ira con ese color rojizo que adquirían cuando tenía todo su poder desbordado, pero Bobby no pareció inmutarse ante tal gesto despectivo, solo continuo, hasta que tubo la silla del escritorio detrás de él y al demonio completamente frente suyo.

— ¿En qué problemas te metiste ahora idiota? — pregunto sin delicadeza, sentándose en su silla, sin recibir nada más que la mirada aun más irritada de Crowley como respuesta. — ¿O acaso algún cazador te hizo puré?— el demonio pareció intentar contener la rabia que había surgido en él por ese comentario, soltando tan solo un gruñido que anticipo sus palabras.

— No seas estúpido— siseo, y su voz fue tan oscura y profunda que a Bobby se le helo la sangre por un momento, que después se transformo en real preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien?— dijo al mismo tiempo que llevaba una mano a su mejilla, acto que el demonio rechazo en un segundo con un manotazo. — ¿Vas a decirme? ¿O solo vas a estar ahí ensuciando mi alfombra con tu sangre? — ambos se pusieron de pie, como si lo hubieran coreografiado.

— Entonces me iré a mancharle la alfombra a alguien más…

— Crowley— espeto sosteniéndolo justo antes de que pudiera desaparecer, girándolo hacia sí desde el brazo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza entre sus dedos, sosteniendo también de la misma forma sus ojos contra los rojizos del demonio.

Este no lucho, se quedo con ese agarre y esa mirada y de apoco, aunque no sabía cómo es que el cazador lo lograba, su ira fue disminuyendo con la velocidad con que la mano libre del rubio lo rodeo del cuello para llevarlo hasta su pecho en un abrazo reconfortante, conteniendo su enfado hasta que los ojos de Crowley volvieron a tomar un tono blanquecino y su retina volvió a ser café. Entonces Bobby lo soltó, colocándose enfrente y muy cerca de él.

— Se que me has dicho un montón de veces que en realidad no estás herido, ¿pero me dejarías limpiar y sanar tus heridas? — el demonio, enfocado solo en los gestos entre rudos y tiernos del hombre, asintió en silencio, mucho más calmado ahora que Bobby estaba con él.

Se dejo arrastrar con calma al cuarto del cazador, aun pensando en lo mucho que cambiaba cuando estaba con él mortal, como dejaba que este lo atendiera y de la misma forma como buscaba su compañía cuando algo no andaba bien con él, o en el infierno.

Y ahora estaba ahí, como lo había estado tantas veces antes, dejando que las manos del hombre lo desvistieran y, de apoco y con cuidado, lo fueran limpiando con su alcohol etílico y sus remedios de hombre de bosque, que no funcionaban con él, pero que en el fondo los aceptaba para que el cazador lo atendiera con esa delicadeza y cuidados que solo él le había ofrecido.

—  ¿Qué es esto? —  pregunto Bobby, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—  ¿Qué cosa? —  pregunto él también, no demasiado consciente de lo que Bobby  estaba mirando tan... ¿asustado?

— Estás herido aquí, esta herida no ha sanado— índico, sin tocar la zona del vientre donde el moreno tenía una herida que parecía en plena putrefacción.

— Ah, eso… me dañaron con un cuchillo infernal— dijo en cambio, sin darle ninguna importancia al asunto.

— Está carcomiéndote, hay que atenderla de inmediato— entonces se puso de pie, con la clara intención de salir corriendo a buscar algo con que atenderlo.

— Déjala, no me matara, y lo sabes— dijo justo antes de que saliera de la habitación. Bobby se freno y se giro sobre sí mismo para dirigirle una expresión un tanto confusa por esa actitud, que para el demonio, que aunque creía conocer a cabalidad al cazador, a veces no sabía a qué se debía tanto enfado o tanto cuidado para él.

— ¿Acaso no te preocupas de tu propia persona?— en su cara había una mezcla entre preocupación y enojo, una expresión que estaba volviéndose recurrente en él cada vez que Crowley aparecía en su casa.

— No soy una persona Robert, soy un demonio— pero esa respuesta pareció enfurecer al cazador, que solo entonces se le acerco a responderle a una corta distancia.

— Pero yo si me preocupo por ti, idiota—  dijo con dolida calma…porque aunque hubiera querido echarle en cara cualquier insulto sin sentido, cualquier reproche a su despreocupación que sabía que el demonio no tomaría enserio, aunque simplemente se diera la vuelta e ignorara los problemas de este, en esas palabras sinceras, había dicho lo que Crowley había querido escuchar desde hace mucho. — Ya, no me pongas esa cara, como si no lo supieras— entonces se alejo otra vez de él, yendo directo a la pared que quedaba detrás de la cama, sacando de detrás un par de grilletes encadenados a la pared que acomodo para que quedaran uno a cada lado de la cama.

— ¿Qué tanto te preocupas por mi Robert? — insistió fijando toda su atención en lo que el viejo hacía. —Tanto como para…—

— Cállate y ponte esto— dijo sin mirarlo.

— ¿Grilletes? ¿Quieres jugar rudo Robert?— pero el cazador, que a la vista de Crowley era muy cambiante e impredecible, parecía no estar dispuesto a aguantar sus tonterías.

— Solo póntelos— casi grito, llevando una de las esposas de metal hasta la muñeca del demonio. Crowley la acepto obediente, obviando el hecho (que a él le pareció de lo más atractivo) de que el rubio tuviera grilletes saliendo de la pared detrás de su cama, pero ahora que lo sabía estaba seguro que le podría dar más de una utilidad.

Bobby negó cuando vio su expresión libidinosa, y salió de la habitación por un momento, dejando a Crowley atado a su cama. Este lo hubiera seguido al menos con la mirada, pero solo entonces se percato que los grilletes tenían una trampa del diablo que le impedía poder quitárselos o moverse en general de la posición humillante para su estatus, en donde Bobby lo había dejado.

— Robert, Robert— grito, intentando revolcarse en la cama, para tratar de desencajar las cadenas de la pared. — Esto no es gracioso… SÁCAME ESTO AHORA— y de apoco su ira volvió, sus ojos parecían despedir llamas igual de rojas que el color que envolvían sus ojos, acompañados de gruñidos y gritos furiosos.

Bobby apareció en la puerta, con una botella de whisky en las manos y un par de vasos en la otra, Crowley al verlo tan relajado aflojo un poco su actitud, pero aun no estaba del todo seguro de lo que el cazador iba a hacer, por lo que no bajo la guardia.

— ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan histérico?  Toma un poco— dijo ofreciéndole un vaso, que por supuesto el demonio no podía recibir en esa posición.

— No quiero de tu whisky barato, solo suéltame— gruño enfureciéndose otra vez.

— No voy a soltarte— dijo sentándose a su lado y tomándose de un solo trago el whiskey de su vaso. — Voy a curarte esa herida— sentencio poniéndose serio.

— ¿Con qué? ¿Whisky? — siguió alegado sin dejar de intentar luchar para soltar los malditos grilletes.

— No— entonces saco de su pantalón una petaca y vertió parte de su contenido en la herida abdominal que tenía el demonio. Crowley se retorció y grito enloquecido mientras el contenido de la botellita metálica le quemaba la piel.

— ¿Qué me hiciste Robert? — gritaba con humo saliéndole de la boca, como si se tratara de un dragón enloquecido a punto de lanzar fuego.

— Tranquilo, es solo agua vendita— dijo con calma.

— Maldito hijo de puta, vas a matarme— siseo con dolor, retorciéndose, apretando los puños y los dientes, para aguantar la mezcla del dolor de la herida y al mismo tiempo el de el agua vendita quemando la piel de su recipiente.

— Las heridas hechas por las armas demoniacas solo se pueden curar con agua bendita—

— Me lastima, viejo estúpido, suéltame, suéltame si no quieres que te parta el cuello—dijo convencido de que apenas se soltara, no le importaría todo el cariño que le tenía, lo destrozaría, aunque después tuviera que recomponerlo.

— Me lo agradecerás— dijo haciendo caso omiso a sus endemoniados insultos y amenazas, vertiendo el resto del agua sobre la herida que quemaba sobre su piel.

Crowley grito más fuerte, debilitado por el contacto con el agua santa, pero efectivamente como le había dicho el cazador, la zona que estaba carcomiéndose y pudriéndose sin detenerse, se había secado en contacto con el agua, y a pesar de que esta le quemaba y era endemoniadamente dolorosa, sabía que de eso si podría curarse, pero el sufrimiento lo había cansado tanto que sin darse cuenta de cómo había sido posible, perdió la conciencia por al menos unos minutos.

Cuando recupero la conciencia, Bobby lo limpiaba con un trapo húmedo, descubriendo la zona ya medianamente curada, que después de unos minutos tomaría ese color blanco que caracterizaba la piel del demonio. Se inclino sobre él, Crowley con los ojos cerrados, respiraba irregularmente por el dolor que de apoco se iba extinguiendo. Cuando los abrió otra vez, se encentro con Bobby sobre él, sonriendo satisfecho por su trabajo.

Llevo la llave hasta el grillete derecho y lo soltó, haciendo lo mismo con el otro, el demonio no perdió el tiempo y lo tomo de la ropa para voltearlo y quedar sobre él.

— Ahora ya no puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras— dijo todavía iracundo.

— Perdóname si te lastime, pero lo hice por tu bien— dijo sin miedo, acompañando esas palabras con una suave caricia en el lugar donde antes estuviera la herida.

— Vas a tener que compensarme— Bobby no espero a que el moreno le dijera nada, y antes de que Crowley pudiera actuar, ya lo estaba besando, acariciando su cintura desnuda, llevando sus manos a los pantalones del demonio que aun estaban intactos en su lugar.

Crowley entendió de inmediato las señales, llevando sus manos a la camiseta del rubio, desabrochándola con la lentitud y la cadencia que ese beso había impreso en su cuerpo. Bobby lo aferro más fuerte, frotando su cadera contra la de compañero,  forzando a que ese movimiento se acelerara.

— Deja que me los quite— pero Bobby entre risa, no quiso soltarlo, llevándolo con toda su fuerza a estar otra vez bajo su cuerpo.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido estos días?

— ¿Me extrañaste? — Bobby no contesto con palabras, fueron sus manos en cambio, las que demostraron con caricias urgentes, esa necesidad que había crecido con cada día de ausencia y que deseaba calmar ahora mismo. — Parece que estas ansioso.

— Cállate y quítate los pantalones— gruño soltándolo solo para desabrochar su propio cinturón y sacra de entre su ropa interior su miembro duro de palpitante urgencia. Crowley obedeció, en un segundo se había quitado todo y ofrecía con sus piernas bien abiertas a la espera de un estímulo en el hombre.

Bobby sabía que podría correrse solo por esa vista, pero deseaba tanto entrar en su demonio que guardo esa urgencia y esas ganas para cuando comenzó a introducir con fuerza, primero la punta y luego el resto hasta la base, acompañado de los gruñidos calientes y los jadeos excitados.

El rubio, completamente dentro del demonio, lo tomo de la cintura, sujetándolo con fuerza para manejar mejor las envestidas que chocaban ruidosas contra su piel, acompañadas de los gemidos de ambos. Dio un par de choques más y lo rodeo con los brazos por la cintura, se sentó sobre sus talones sin salir de su interior, jalando de él, para así sentarlo sobre su regazo y frotar esa zona que volvía loco al moreno lo hacía gritar de una forma que le encantaba.

Los movimientos fueron más lentos, pero mucho más profundos, rozando de ida y de vuelta la próstata del recipiente del demonio. Crowley fue el primero en desvanecerse en un gemido ronco, al mismo tiempo que se corría sobre el abdomen del cazador. Bobby lo siguió un par de envestidas después.

Ambos jadeaban, abrazados, sin separarse ni por un centímetro. Crowley fue el primero en hacer un esfuerzo por quitarse la presencia de Bobby de su interior, ayudándose del cuerpo del cazador para levantarse y salir completamente.

Cuando el último trabajo estuvo terminado, los dos se echaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro, para recuperar el aliento. Bobby fue por la sabana y se cubrió haciendo lo mismo con su demonio.

— No es muy temprano para seguir durmiendo Singer.

— Solo será un momento… estoy agotado.

— Pobre viejo. No te preocupes, yo te cuidare.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa— el demonio soltó una carcajada y se acurruco un poco más cerca del rubio. — Me vas a contar que paso.

Crowley soltó un bufido, pero sabía que no podía o no podría seguir ocultando por más tiempo ningún secreto con Bobby.

— Y bien

— Quería… estaba buscando la forma de conseguirte una botella de whisky en escocia. Uno de mis chicos parecía dispuesto a ayudarme, pero llego un demonio contrario a mi gobierno y me ataco, mato a mi muchacho y me hirió. Pero le di su merecido y bueno, el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

— Todo ese alboroto por whisky. No creo que haya…

— Era un regalo para ti. Por nuestro… bueno…

— ¿Nuestro qué?

— Cállate. Tu regalo está en la cocina. Me largo, tengo cosas que hacer.

— Espera…— pero el demonio en solo un parpadeo desapareció, dejando al rubio solo, pero, a decir verdad, completamente complacido por haberlo tenido, aunque fuera por ese par de horas. Bobby rio para sí recordándose que su verdadero aniversario sería dentro de tres días, así que debía prepararse con algo especial para su demonio.

Después de meditar un rato en eso, se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, mañana podría seguir pensando en que darle, después de todo se merecía un descanso, pues ese día había sido de verdad agotador.

 

 

Fin.


End file.
